


Pequeño aprendizaje

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Era curioso como un pequeño aprendizaje que ambos hicieron sobre las personas de las cuales menos toleraban, terminaría desatando otros más. Permitiéndoles conversar, permitiéndoles conocerse. Y sobre todo, aprender que realmente no se debía juzgar a un libro por su portada.Dedicado a Ladydoptera.





	Pequeño aprendizaje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyDoptera).



Si hubiese pensado antes en esa situación, o en las probabilidades de que ocurriera, seguramente se hubiese enfadado consigo mismo por ser un completo _descuidado_ , e incluso sintiendo una gran incomodidad al encontrarse precisamente ahí con Bridgette.

Curiosamente, su verdadero pensar en aquellos instantes era completamente diferente, bueno, solo con lo que se trataba sobre su actual compañía, pues aún seguía molesto consigo mismo por no tomar precauciones, llevando a quedarse atascado en aquella situación.

Era increíble como a pesar de encontrarse en una mala situación, Bridgette se las habia arreglado para lograr tranquilizarlo y comenzar una plática amena, escuchando lo que él tenía que decir.

Y sí, Félix quizás no era una persona muy habladora (pues realmente no tenía los motivos para ello, o la seguridad de expresarse), pero en aquellos instantes _técnicamente_ no era Félix Agreste, sino más bien Chat Noir.

Si miraba en retrospectiva, estaba seguro que en unos cuantos minutos habia logrado articular más palabras de lo que habia hablado durante toda la semana durante las horas escolares.

Le sorprendió que Bridgette se encontraba atenta a él, sin una pizca de nerviosismo al verse con el afamado héroe de París, además de sin su común y excesiva charla que presentaba cuando se encontraba con él como Félix.

Quizás el hecho de quedar encerrado con ella en aquella bodega de la biblioteca no habia sido un hecho tan _gatastrofico_ , pues de cierto modo, sentía que habia liberado parte de sus preocupaciones.

― Es que yo no entiendo por qué hacen un nuevo proyecto y no lo terminan, para colmo han sacado más mangas como Clover que siguen igual que Tsubasa, sin continuar ― Se quejó sin miramientos, cruzando sus brazos en señal de frustración.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de Bridgette, quien rápidamente intento ocultarla cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

Él enarcó una ceja, sintiendo curiosidad por su repentina acción.

― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ― Preguntó él, sin poder ocultar un pequeño puchero.

Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando reprimir con fuerza las ganas de volver a reír.

― Es que, nunca imagine que fueras fan de mangas tan _románticos_ ― Confesó, golpeando con suavidad sus mejillas para evitar repetir su acción ― Pensé que serias fan de los de acción, como Naruto o HunterxHunter ― Agregó con sinceridad, sonriendo de una manera inocente.

― Esos son los favoritos de Ladybug ― Soltó de repente, llevando su mano hasta su mentón, pensativo ― Es curioso cómo hasta en ese aspecto ambos nos complementamos ― Su pecho pareció inflarse de orgullo por un momento gracias a sus palabras.

Por qué pensándolo en retrospectiva, él era el _romántico_ en la _nula_ (por ahora) relación que llevaban. Mientras que ella era la acción que el necesitaba para sentirse lleno de adrenalina para combatir al mal.

― Es más curioso que Ladybug tenga mejores gustos que tú en cuanto a mangas ― Se atrevió a decir confiada, pues, después de todo, eran sus propios gustos. Sí, era una romántica empedernida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el simple hecho de leer sobre _más romance_ sinceramente le generaba incomodidad.

Demasiado dulzor para una vida, tenía suficiente con su vida.

― Simplemente no voy a discutir eso ― Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, era una pelea que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Para Félix, aquel tiempo que pasaron encerrados en la bodega de la biblioteca para que las personas no descubrieran que Chat Noir se encontraba _ahí,_ fue muy diferente a lo que pensó en un principio.

Bridgette no dudo en ayudarlo, parecía entender que si lo descubrían en el lugar muchas especulaciones surgirían acerca de la posibilidad de que fuese un estudiante del instituto.

No lo interrogó, de hecho, parecía no querer saber _nada_ sobre su motivo para encontrarse en el lugar.

Esos breves momentos, Félix pudo ver un lado de Bridgette que no conocía debido a que usualmente _huía_ de ella (y de casi todos), sintiéndose cómodo a su lado para charlar de lo que pasara por su mente sin preocuparse. Era agradable tener a alguien que le escuchara de esa manera además de Plagg, quien usualmente se terminaba quejando de sus _quejas_.

Ese día, Félix aprendió que Bridgette era más de lo que aparentaba, y que de alguna manera le agradaba sentirse escuchado por ella, pues parecía genuinamente interesada por lo que decía, además de que no lucia incomoda como muchas personas podrían lucir al conocer a, bueno, _él_.

Actuaba con una naturalidad, que si bien no era propia del comportamiento que estaba acostumbrado, le sentaba bien.

Bridgette por su parte pudo aprender que, al contrario como ella creía, Chat Noir realmente escuchaba todo lo que ella comentaba o le respondía a sus insistentes preguntas sobre ella, recordando con detalle sus gustos y disgustos. No era algo que hacía para fastidiarle o un simple juego, realmente le interesaba lo que Ladybug pensaba, lo que a ella le interesaba.

Era algo más parlanchín de lo usual, incluso parecía hablar _hasta por los codos_ pues no dejaba de contar sus hazañas e incluso tropiezos, así como molestias en cuanto a sus gustos o ciertos aspectos de su vida. Sí bien, siempre habia considerado que Chat Noir era alguien con mucha información que compartir, se dio cuenta que de alguna manera quería ser escuchado por alguien, motivo por el cual se permitió expresarse con ella, una completa desconocida para él hasta donde sabia.

Dos pequeños aprendizajes que pudieron cambiar su perspectiva de aquel compañero que consideraban _un poco molesto_ , aprendiendo que habia más de lo que podían ver.

[…]

Contuvo su aliento durante unos segundos al verse sorprendido por las acciones de ella. Ladybug se encontraba sentada sobre el filo de la catedral de Notre Dame, con sus pies balanceándose hacia el vacío mientras palmeaba con su mano a un lado de ella un lugar libre, una señal para que se sentara con ella.

Después de parpadear repetidamente, algo en su cerebro hizo clic y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se dejó caer con agilidad a su lado.

¿Conocen la sensación de querer alcanzar una meta con mucho anhelo, pero cuando lo hacen, no saben qué hacer realmente porque nunca pensaron llegar tan lejos? Bueno, así se sentía Félix en esos momentos, y daba gracias a todas las deidades posibles por tener una máscara que cubriera parte de su rostro, pues ayudaba a disimular el intenso color carmín en sus mejillas.

Después de todo, nunca espero que ella accediera a quedarse un poco más y charlar.

― Muy pronto serán las vacaciones de verano, y mi plan para ello es pasar parte de las noches viendo algun anime o una serie, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de ver las recomendaciones a fondo en internet, o reseñas ― Comenzó a relatar, formando una mueca pensativa en su rostro ― ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas, Chat Noir? Me gustaría saberlo, así también podría darles un vistazo ― Preguntó, rascando su mejilla de manera nerviosa.

Él se empeñaba en conocerla, y cuando Bridgette aprendió eso, una inmensa curiosidad se formó en ella, pues realmente nunca se habia tomado él tiempo para conocer a su compañero más de lo debido.

Tenía que poner de su parte también, además, la idea de repetir aquel momento donde charlo sin miramientos con Chat Noir le hacía ilusión de alguna manera, pues no podía negar que habia sido más agradable de lo que hubiese pensado.

Era pesado en ocasiones, pero lo compensaba con lo atento que era en muchas otras.

― Bien ― Titubeo unos instantes, buscando las palabras correctas e información en su cerebro, el cual aún seguía un poco _bloqueado_ de la impresión ― ¿Has visto Sakura Card Captor? ― Preguntó con un ápice de timidez, observado como ella asentía ― Ahora tiene una continuación, la estoy viendo y personalmente me ha encantado ― Comentó, para después tragar saliva pesadamente al notar los ojos de ella mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía divertida.

¿Qué se hace cuando la chica que te gusta te presta atención?

¿Tenía que ser romántico? ¿Tenía que actuar cool? ¡Habia visto miles de series, mangas e incluso libros de romance y no sabía que hacer!

― Vaya, no sabía que te gustara el romance y la fantasía, siempre imagine que preferirías los golpes y la acción ― Comentó divertida, balanceando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante.

Ya lo sabía Bridgette, pero el que no lo negara frente a ella siendo Ladybug le hizo sentir feliz por la tremenda sinceridad de él.

― Tengo demasiada acción en mi vida como para desear más, me terminaría cansando de ello ― Confesó, sintiendo nuevamente un poco de la habitual confianza que usualmente portaba ― Algo de romance viene bien a mi vida llena de acción ― Agregó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente atrevido para guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta, sonriendo.

Demasiada acción por una vida, en ocasiones le faltaba ese dulzor romántico en ella.

― Creo que empiezo a comprender de donde tomas muchas de tus frases, gatito ― No pudo reír un poco ante aquel comentario suyo, encogiéndose de hombres a su vez.

Y es que, recordaba bien una frase que él le habia dicho no mucho tiempo atrás, y lo hacía porque era _terriblemente familiar_ para ella, pero realmente no pensó que tuviese algo que ver.

― _Yo siempre vendré a salvarte cada vez que quieras ―_ Recordó la pose heroica que él habia tomado después de dejarla sobre el suelo. Ella le habia agradecido por ayudarle, pues se veía atrapada en un gran problema y pensaba que no iba a salir de este.

Pero ahora que él confirmaba que realmente era un amante del genero romántico, rápidamente pudo relacionarlo con aquello que le hacía pensar que ya habia escuchado eso antes.

Era algo que Usui Takumi (de _Kaichō wa Maid-sama!)_ habia dicho. Y solamente lo sabía por qué Allegra prácticamente le habia obligado a ver la serie por completo en un fin de semana con ella.

― ¡Solo cuando es necesario! No es como si me aprendiera los diálogos o algo así ― Refutó, casi de inmediato mientras sus manos se movían de manera nerviosa, negando la afirmación de ella.

Pero, sabía bien que era una mentira, una piadosa, pero una mentira al fin y al cabo. Pero era solamente para guardar un poco de su _dignidad_. Estaba seguro que Plagg no dejaría de molestarlo por aquello.

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Siempre habia sido alguien solitario, con nulas habilidades para socializar con las personas de su entorno, retraído y en muchas ocasiones catalogado como alguien frio cuando realmente no sabía cómo tratar de manera adecuada con las personas, menos cuando tenían la misma edad que él. Era un poco normal que buscara un poco de ayuda en sus gustos, un pequeño empujoncito.

Aunque claro en su vida cotidiana nunca se atrevería a usarlos. La máscara le daba un poco más de confianza para ello, tal como a las personas en internet el anonimato les hacía más valientes.

Esa noche, Bridgette aprendió que Chat Noir era más que coqueteos y bromas sin sentido, pues él se atrevió a explicarle que usualmente era _socialmente torpe_ , siendo una de las razones por las cuales en ocasiones podía llegar a actuar de manera extraña.

Por otra parte, Félix aprendió que podía entablar una conversación normal y agradable con la chica de sus sueños si él no llegaba a ser demasiado insistente, y que a pesar de ser una mala idea y de que no tenían el efecto esperado, sus frases sacadas de serie lograban hacer reír a Ladybug con ello.

Dos pequeños aprendizajes que pudieron hacerlos ver que realmente tenían mucho en común, pues ella entendía sus frases a la perfección.

[…]

Cuando las palabras de Félix fueron procesadas en su cabeza por completo, tuvo que golpear levemente sus mejillas para no verse en un sueño que terminaría por desilusionarla al despertar.

Cuando estuvo segura de que en realidad, aquello si estaba ocurriendo, abrió sus ojos de par en par casi de manera exagerada, sorprendida por lo que ocurría.

Ella le había preguntado a Félix si podía acompañarlo durante el descanso a su vez que le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba escuchando por sus audífonos.

Usualmente, un simple no era expresado de su boca con un ápice de incomodidad. Algo frustrante pues usualmente se alejaba de todos (y en ocasiones en especialmente de ella), pero ella nunca se rendiría, pues sabía que atrás de ese caparazón existía alguien que deseaba crear vínculos.

Lo habia visto cuando él ayudaba a un niño a dejar de llorar, logrando que su corazón se derritiera.

Pero la respuesta que menos esperaba salió de su boca; Un sí mientras tomaba el audífono libre y se lo extendía hacia ella.

¿Conocen la sensación de querer alcanzar una meta con mucho anhelo, pero cuando lo hacen, no saben qué hacer realmente porque nunca pensaron llegar tan lejos? Bueno, así se sentía Bridgette en esos momentos, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Félix intentó no impacientarse ante la actitud de ella, esperando que no actuara de manera enérgica y saliera disparada hacia él por el simple hecho de decir aceptar su petición.

Después de pensarlo durante un tiempo, y darse cuenta que si incluso Ladybug podía darle una oportunidad para charlar a pesar de lo pesado que él podía ser en ocasiones con sus coqueteos y malos juegos de palabras, él podía hacerlo de la misma manera con Bridgette.

Además, no podía negar que la última charla que habían tenido mientras se encontraba bajo el manto de Chat Noir habia sido de lo más entretenida y reconfortante, sentía que la conversación con ella era más natural de lo que fluía con cualquiera de sus compañeros a su alrededor, y eso era algo que le agrado más de lo que quería admitir.

No tenía pensado buscarla como Chat Noir, o visitar su casa de manera clandestina cuando ocupase hablar algo con alguien que no oliera a queso camembert, o que solo apareciera cuando existía el peligro, tal como Ladybug.

Quizás intentar como Félix podría ser una buena idea.

Y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Bridgette, aun sin decir nada, se sentó a un lado suyo mientras tomaba el pequeño audífono en sus manos y lo llevaba hasta su oreja.

Se veía confundida, al igual que pudo notar la curiosidad en sus ojos cuando ella lo vio de reojo.

Pronto volvió a darle _play_ en la aplicación de su móvil, volviendo a reproducir la canción que habia estado escuchando anteriormente.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron al reconocer la tonada y la letra, para después girarse a verlo con una gran emoción reflejada en su rostro.

― ¡Es _Silhouette_! El tema de entrada numero dieciséis de Naruto Shippuden ― Exclamó con emoción, para después observar con confusión a Félix, quien se limitó a mirarla de reojo en silencio ― ¿Te gusta Naruto? ― Se atrevió a preguntar de repente, alzando una ceja.

No tenía idea de que Félix tuviese ese tipo de gustos, nunca lo habia imaginado escuchando canciones completamente en japonés que fuesen de un anime.

Además, precisamente uno de sus favoritos.

Pero al verlo asentir levemente, entendió que estaba equivocada.

― Me lo recomendaron ― Se limitó a decir ― La música que tiene es buena, aunque no lo he terminado pues son muchos episodios ― Agregó, intentando restarle importancia.

― Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Creía que te gustaba la música clásica, o algo refinado ― Soltó de manera espontánea, para después arrepentirse y cubrir su boca con sus manos.

Félix admiro esa acción en silencio, no era la primera vez que lo hacía en su presencia y parecía que tenía problemas para mantenerse sus ideas en su mente.

Aquello era muestra de sinceridad, una que muchas personas a su alrededor parecían no tener al momento de querer entablar una conversación.

― La verdad no, prefiero la música que demuestre más energía ― Admitió, recargando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano ― Por otro lado, no creí que fuera de tu agrado, creía que solo escuchabas _boybands_ , solo que en menor fanatismo en la escala de Allegra ― Bridgette no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba bromear a Félix.

Aunque para él no fue una broma, suponía que ambas amigas compartían un gusto musical similar.

Y no es que prestara mucha atención a su alrededor, pero cuando tienes una compañera escandalosa que _grita_ durante clases por cualquier noticia de sus grupos _coreanos_ , bueno, la información llega sola.

Así que era una suposición.

― En realidad, me voy más por el estilo que tiene Jagged Stone en cuanto a música ― Y, con aquellas palabras, la pequeña suposición que Félix tenía sobre aquello se esfumo.

La música de Jagged Stone era buena, lo admitía, pero era _demasiado_ ruda e intensa para su gusto. Le sorprendió que a una chica que _aparentaba ternura_ e _inocencia_ (porque, seamos sinceros, conocía a Bridgette cuando se molestaba y no tenía mucho de ninguna de esas dos cosas) gustase de algo un poco _extremo_.

― Entonces eso explica tu actitud explosiva cuando te enojas ― Se atrevió a comentar sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo referencia a la denominada _explosividad_ que podían tener las melodías del músico.

― ¿Qué? ¿Soy explosiva? ¡Yo no me enojo! ― Se defendió de aquel _pequeño ataque_ que habia recibido por parte de él, mientras su rostro volvía a cubrirse de color carmín.

Y, nuevamente habia comenzado una conversación entre ellos; Fluida, cómoda y confidente.

Una más de las tantas que no pensaban que podría ocurrir por diferentes factores.

Pues Félix no tendía a soportar mucho a Bridgette, así como ella no tendía soportar demasiado a Chat Noir.

¿Qué posibilidades tenían de que ocurriera?  Muy pocas.

Bridgette, siendo Ladybug difícilmente podría tomar realmente enserio las palabras del coqueto bromista de su compañero, que a pesar de que apreciaba, no tenía idea de la sinceridad de su interés hacia ella.

Félix difícilmente podría creer que tener una conversación con Bridgette pues estaba seguro que no tenía nada en común con ella, o siquiera que ella le dejara hablar sin que interrumpiera cada palabra, no pensaba que podía ser alguien que realmente podía escucharle y con quien hablar con sinceridad sin importarle muchas cosas.

Era curioso como un pequeño aprendizaje que ambos hicieron sobre las personas de las cuales _menos toleraban_ , terminaría desatando otros más.

Permitiéndoles conversar.

Permitiéndoles conocerse.

Y sobre todo, aprender que realmente no se debía juzgar a un libro por su portada.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada ¡Muchas Felicidades LadyDoptera! Este es un pequeño presentito para ti hermosa, realmente espero haber honrado el PV para ello. Eres alguien asombrosa y te mando un gran abrazote junto con chocolatotes para ti, te quiero preciosa :'D
> 
> Siempre es entretenido escribir sobre el PV, pero condenadamente dificil. Perdonen tantas cosas de anime, pero es que sinceramente me imagino que ambos tienen ese tipo de gustos. Además muchas referencias a Naruto por que Ladydoptera y yo venimos de por allá uvu  
> ¡Un besote y buenas noches!


End file.
